


式微

by yoyosweet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyosweet/pseuds/yoyosweet
Summary: 98line的战争AU是辆奇怪的小车





	式微

—他们曾住过的地方—  
 

 

那天他走过的每个地方都是走在自己的过去里

在记忆堆里踢踏 

从不在属于他的窗子往外望 

工作、贫穷，和短暂的改变 

那些日子他们靠意志生活 

下定决心绝不屈服 

没有什么能阻挡他们。但是 

好景不长 

 

那个晚上在汽车旅馆的房间里 

在清早的那些时光 

他打开窗帘。看见云朵堆积 

遮住了月亮。他靠在玻璃上， 

靠得更近一点。冰凌的空气窜进来， 

将它的手放在他的心上 

我爱过你，他想。 

好好的爱过你一场， 

在不再爱你之前。

 

— by.雷蒙德•卡福 —

 

 

 

正文

 

 

库特罗内再见到洛卡特利那天，米兰港的天空很蓝。

码头上有很浓重的鱼腥味，烟草，腐烂的果菜，人类的汗渍，各式各样的气味裹挟喧闹的洪流而来。

但库特罗内还是第一时间分辨出了洛卡特利的味道。

深海水的冰冷，淡啤酒气泡的醇香，再加上一小勺甘草的甜意。

 

 

“Manuel！”在擦身错过的一瞬间，库特罗内果断地叫住了洛卡特利。

洛卡特利停住脚步，回头看向身后。

 

他的模样同以前没多大变化，浅黑色的眼睛，褐色的皮肤，蓬松的小卷耷拉在脸边，就像在守护那颗会笑的痣一样。

 

“Patrick？”洛卡特利声音里的惊讶大过喜悦，他摘下头顶的软呢帽，走向库特罗内。

 

“Manuel，”库特罗内又小声谨慎地唤了他一次，似乎是不敢相信自己真的叫住了洛卡特利。

 

洛卡特利的脸上露出了点笑意，“是我，Pat，我回来是因为一些公事。”

 

“哦，”库特罗内点点头，不说话了。  
他低下头，腮帮无意识地鼓起来，不知道是出于紧张还是无聊。

 

没有人起头，也没有人接话，两人就静默地站在一起。

 

良久，洛卡特利轻轻道：“那么，我们要聚一聚么？星期三？”

 

库特罗内猛地抬头望向他，眼睛里有一团火焰熊熊燃烧，火舌张扬得似要灼伤洛卡特利。

 

“好的，”库特罗内听见自己的声音，“星期三见。”

 

 

“星期三”是一家公路旅店的名字。

 

库特罗内和洛卡特利在这家旅馆二楼角落的房间里厮磨消耗过无数个假期，直到洛卡特利离开米兰港，被调到另一艘作战艇上。

 

房间还是老样子，双人床，小台灯。床的左侧有一扇窗户，侧身躺在床上能看见星星。

 

库特罗内坐到床沿上，他突然觉得有些呼吸困难。

他站起身去开窗。

 

当洛卡特利走进房间时，看到的就是库特罗内在窗前捏着鼻子咳嗽得发抖的样子。

 

“你在干什么？”洛卡特利两步走到他身边，反手把窗户关上，“是太冷了吗？”

 

“不是...咳咳，灰尘，我想开窗户，咳咳，灰尘，太多。”

 

微弱的星光从窗外洒进来，房间里只有一盏黯淡的台灯。这家旅馆离港口不远，他们能隐约听见海的声音，但却看不见海。

 

就像他们过去偷偷在底舱接吻，隔着铁皮与空气，海浪拍击在他们耳中，他们随浪涛沉浮，但却看不见这一切的主宰。

 

 

洛卡特利率先伸出了手。  
他的手指在库特罗内的脸上滑动，先是轻柔的抚摸，而后逐渐加重力度。四根手指插入库特罗内后脑勺的发根处，大拇指则在圆润的耳垂上不断摩挲。

 

库特罗内很容易发热，他知道。  
于是另一只手轻车熟路地顺着腰线滑落臀与腰的交界处，按压着库特罗内紧实且柔韧的腰部肌肉，直到库特罗内的脸开始变红。

 

“Manuel...”他轻轻叫了一声。  
似乎直到此时此刻，他还是不肯相信，眼前这个疯狂搓揉他的人，就是曼努埃尔•洛卡特利。

 

洛卡特利没有说话，因为他的嘴咬住了库特罗内的嘴。牙齿在唇瓣上摩擦，舌尖贴着腭顶游走。轻轻舔库特罗内上腭前段那一排包裹着腭骨的黏膜会让他觉得痒，和愉快。

 

库特罗内的口腔很敏感。洛卡特利也知道。

 

他们在海军青年预备队里第一次见面，他对库特罗内道，“你知道你的嘴看起来很想被人亲吗？”

 

这个问题惹毛了新兵蛋子库特罗内，为了证明自己不是白净瘦弱的毛头小子，有一段时间他甚至留起了大胡子，不过最后，他依然被洛卡特利狠狠地亲吻了。

 

“Manuel，”库特罗内又叫了一声，他的眼仁里有些亮晶晶的东西聚集到了一起。

 

洛卡特利离开他的唇，轻轻叹了口气。

下一刻，他的双手托住了库特罗内的臀，把他压到窗边的白墙上。

墙给库特罗内一种坚实感。  
他跟洛卡特利的第一次就是在墙上做的。

 

洛卡特利初次见面就说他的嘴想被亲，库特罗内气坏了，险些揍他，但被旁边的人拉开了。  
他们在队里总是比来比去，某些好事儿的队员也时常挑拨。所以，  
不意外的，有一天，库特罗内一拳挥到了洛卡特利脸上。

 

滋事斗殴的库特罗内被罚在训练基地的外墙下站一夜。只是那天，当他踩着暮色走到罚站点时，洛卡特利已经站在那里了。

 

“你怎么会在这里？”库特罗内十分困惑。

 

 

“我们是一道的。”

 

“而且，我是真的想吻你。”

 

库特罗内就让他吻了自己。

 

洛卡特利把他压在那堵被漆成绿色的铁石砖墙上，解开了他的皮带。  
他们将手伸进彼此的军裤里，抚摸对方火热的性器。

 

洛卡特利坏心眼地隔着内裤布料慢条斯理地套弄库特罗内的性器，憋得他满脸通红，却又不好意思求洛卡特利让他释放。  
最后他射了洛卡特利满手，洛卡特利将雪白的粘液都抹到了库特罗内的腰上。

 

但那些都是过去了。  
现在的洛卡特利不会做这种事。

外头的海风太冷，库特罗内也不年轻了，不再是那个在夜风里尚能用一身激情的汗水冲淡精液的毛头小子了。

现在的洛卡特利揉搓着库特罗内股缝两侧的臀肉，他的左腿微抬，插入库特罗内两腿之间，将他固定在墙上。

库特罗内的手环住了洛卡特利的脖颈，他的鼻子埋入他的颈间。

 

他们的动作都有些生疏，但又很快熟悉起来。

他们知道彼此的敏感点，况且，他们在这间房子里做过很多次。

 

 

“星期三”是他们偶然发现的。旅馆老板是个结实能干的中年妇女，独自扶养儿子，照管旅店。

 

清扫房间的帮佣告诉他们，“星期三”这个名字来源于港口上一首流传甚广的民谣，讲一个年轻姑娘，等待她的出海的水手情郎，每到星期三，他就会带着珍珠贝和海藻的气息回到她身旁。

 

彼时，库特罗内和洛卡特利都还是年轻的新兵，对征服海洋和海那头的敌人信心满满，并不明白这个名字里有一场多么卑微与渴望的等待。

 

 

库特罗内在洛卡特利的身前发出低低的呻吟，洛卡特利的手已经顺着股缝探进了他深处的后穴，他的腿隔着粗糙的卡其布面料摩擦着库特罗内的阴茎，还不时轻撞一下两侧的阴囊。

 

库特罗内的手在洛卡特利的后背上乱抓，他的声音已经带上了潮意，“Manuel，”他坚持地喊着。

 

从重逢到纠缠在一起，他们没有太多空闲时间诉别情，只用身体的火热和狂躁诉说着想念，至于其他的，都在库特罗内的轻声呼唤里了。

 

洛卡特利把他的外套剥下来，一把扯开他的衬衣。

“Patrick，”他回应他，嗓音有些嘶哑。

 

洛卡特利埋首于库特罗内的胸前，吮吸啃咬他左侧的乳尖，那一点小小的淡红色很快充盈，肿胀，开成一朵小花。

 

库特罗内的腰慢慢软下去，他的身体更多地依靠洛卡特利的力量支撑。在酥软感侵袭全身前，他伸出手，去解洛卡特利的皮带扣。

 

“呵。”

他听见埋在自己胸前的洛卡特利低沉的笑声。

“Pat，你怎么知道我硬得难受？”

“是不是你也很难受？”

 

 

库特罗内的下半身立刻被扒了个光，洛卡特利拉开他的双腿，开始抚摸他火热的性器，另一只手则扒开后穴的皱壁，手指旋转着向内开拓。

 

库特罗内顿时感受到来自后方的疼痛，洛卡特利手指上清凉的膏体缓解了不适，甚至让他愈发兴奋起来，在洛卡特利手里扭动着腰。

 

他不知道洛卡特利是什么时候准备好了润滑膏。  
他什么都不知道。

 

Manuel是上天送给他的一场魔法。  
和洛卡特利在一起，库特罗内从来都不用操心。

他们在后勤船上运送物资，冬天的甲板很冷，洛卡特利就说“Patrick，我们去锅炉旁取暖吧。”

于是库特罗内就跟着他一路偷溜到底舱的蒸汽室，在僻静而温暖的角落里坐下。  
洛卡特利这时候会变戏法似的为两人准备好咖啡。船上的咖啡管够，他就在蒸汽室藏了咖啡壶。

 

供给军队的咖啡很劣质，只有苦涩，没有醇香，更没有回甘。但他们会在黑暗里拥抱着深吻，在彼此唇舌残留的咖啡里，能尝到一些浓香。

 

蒸汽机前自动添煤装置始终在不停运转，洛卡特利牵着库特罗内的手，给他指那些燃烧的炭块。

 

“这是整艘船的心脏，”洛卡特利如是说。

 

黑色的煤炭在熊熊火焰里逐渐剥去原本乌黑的外衣，露出火红的炙热，最终被燃烧殆尽，化作细小的白色炉灰。

 

然而又有新的红色被显露，新的黑色被添加，红色与黑色，在巨大的燃烧炉里，竟出奇地和谐一致。

 

“我们的心，是一样的，”库特罗内将手搭在胸前，他的心正在那里蓬勃跳动着，如燃烧的煤块。他的心为这艘船跳动着，为这个国家跳动着。

 

他和洛卡特利在走出新兵营的那一天都立下了誓言，要为他们脚下的土地带回胜利。

 

如果这艘船能载回胜利，那他也将胜利。  
如果这艘船沉没了，那他情愿同它一起死去。

 

 

洛卡特利的第三根手指头伸进库特罗内的肠道时，他的双腿抖得几乎站不住。

洛卡特利索性将他的双腿分开，架到自己腰间。

手指猛地抽出，取而代之的是早已充血的阴茎。他用力向前一顶，库特罗内感觉自己仿佛被贯穿了一般。

洛卡特利的性器在他的肠道里猛力抽插，每一次都比上一次更深一些。

 

库特罗内的双腿盘在他腰上，双手紧紧搂住他的脖子，除了随着洛卡特利的节奏律动，他别无选择。

他想喊些什么，可是除了呻吟他什么也叫不出来。

 

他甚至不能对着洛卡特利说，慢一点。  
因为内心深处，他渴望着洛卡特利能再快一些，更用力地进入他。好让自己能完全沉浸到洛卡特利的世界里。

 

“Manuel，”射精的那一刻，他终于喊了出来，他喊着洛卡特利的名字，“我等了你很久。”

 

库特罗内和洛卡特利本来都负责在后勤船上运送物资，米兰港附近有几个海岛，设有军事基地，他们负责每周为基地的同事们运送物资，偶尔也做一些在内海周围巡防的工作。

 

 

洛卡特利在作战上的表现比库特罗内优秀，是最早进入巡防名单的一批人。他们会坐着小型战斗艇，去海岛附近巡逻是否有敌舰偷偷靠近。

库特罗内不太高兴，洛卡特利去巡防时，他只能在小岛的基地上等他。

 

洛卡特利总笑着亲他的脸颊，“Pat，我们是一起的啊，我们都是为胜利而战斗的。”

 

“我会回来的，”他每次都这么说。

 

后来有一天，洛卡特利的上级叫走他，安排他去另一个港口，那里更靠近前线，需要更多能巡防的军人。

 

他们说好在分别前要最后去一次“星期三”的。可是库特罗内在房间里坐了很久，星星的光从头顶移到脚下，洛卡特利一直没有出现。

 

 

也许是有紧急任务吧。

库特罗内一个人躺在大床上，想到。

他们都是在浪涛上漂泊的人，哪能事事随心所愿呢？

 

 

“我等了你很久，”库特罗内低声重复道。

 

洛卡特利没有回答，但他轻柔地吻着库特罗内。他的吻不断落在库特罗内的黑发，鼻尖，耳垂，锁骨上。

 

他把库特罗内从墙上放下来，平放在床上，然后用自己的身体覆盖上他的身体，摆出一副全然保护的姿态，像母亲的子宫包裹婴儿。

他密集地吻库特罗内，手指继续在他的后穴里进出。库特罗内刚刚释放过的欲望便又有了抬头的趋势。

 

洛卡特利这次选择用最传统的姿势来爱他。

 

多年前，年轻的士兵躺在这张床上，却没有等到情郎，现在，他终于不再是一个人了。

 

库特罗内的腰随着洛卡特利的动作微微抬起，他感受到了一些酸涩。  
不止是腰部，他的眼睛也有一些不适，某种不知名的情绪在心中弥散开去。

 

“Patrick，”洛卡特利就在此时呼唤他的名字，“你看着我，看着我，好吗？”

 

库特罗内睁开眼睛，直视眼前人。  
那是一张熟悉又陌生的脸孔，唯一能确认的是，那是库特罗内所见过的最好看的人。

 

浅黑色的眼睛，琥珀色皮肤，骄傲的小痣，还有那蓬勃的，快要溢出房间的，青春气息。

 

这是青年时代的洛卡特利，而库特罗内还没有来得及认识老年时代的他。

 

你会变老吗？会长白头发吗？你牙齿松落是什么样子？我想象不出你脸上有皱纹，但你一定会是全世界最好看的老头。

 

 

酸涩和痛苦一同冲上库特罗内的大脑，随即化作液体，争先恐后地从他的眼眶里涌出。

 

他感受到了大片的冰凉，不止在他的脸上。

 

腥咸，冰冷，压抑，是海水，海水漫过库特罗内的脚，没过他的头颅，带他沉到海的最深最深处。

 

他的Manuel就在这里，穿着蓝色军装。

永远年轻的面容，饱满的皮肤，飘逸的小卷，只是，全都是冰凉的。

 

暗红色的丝线从海底的年轻人胸口飘出来。红色的，粘稠的，在无边的黑色里勾勒出生命的形状。

 

淡啤酒，甘草，劣质咖啡，锅炉里的炭火，他的Manuel，永远看不到了。

 

 

那是一个陷阱。

 

恶劣的暴雨天，基地边缘的哨站发回的消息说远处海岸线有可疑船只出没。

巡逻小分队紧急出动。

 

库特罗内被安排去炮台调试仪器，洛卡特利甚至来不及跟他道别，也来不及对他说“我会回来的，我们是为胜利而战。”

 

那天晚上炮台火力全开。库特罗内第二天从炮台回到营地才得知，巡逻小分队与敌舰发生遭遇战，全军覆没，所幸他们最后用无线电通报了敌情，基地才没有遭遇更大的损失。

 

 

从基地返回港口，库特罗内一个人去了“星期三”，他在房间里坐了很久，等星星从脚底走到头顶，也没有能哭出来。

 

他想，Manuel只是调任去了另一个港口，他现在依然在为胜利而战，我们始终在一起。

 

 

 

战争结束那天，两国元首在米兰港签订和谈协议，约定再无战火。大家都聚集在港口庆祝。

 

库特罗内把他亮闪闪的军功章扔进了海里，独自去了“星期三”。

 

 

女老板坐在楼下的藤椅上，摇头晃脑地哼唱着什么。仗打了这么多年，她已经从那个壮实的中年女人变成了佝偻的老妇，现在操持旅馆的，是她长大成人的儿子。

 

库特罗内在她身边驻足，听她唱歌。

 

“珍珠的项链已经串成了，

深海的贝壳装饰了我的窗，

要娶我的人儿啊，

星期三的海潮，

为何还没有带你归来？”

 

是那支民谣的结局，在某个星期三，海浪掀翻了所有船只，再也没有人为女郎带回珍珠贝了。

 

 

老板唱完歌，侧头看向库特罗内，她知道这是位熟客，每次来都会要二楼角落的房间。

“您不去港口看庆典吗？”

“我...并没有什么值得庆祝的事。”

 

女老板一愣，慢慢地露出一个苦涩的笑意，“这栋旅馆，是我丈夫为我修的，我们本想一起经营。但是战争开始了，他就去打仗了。我想等他回来，可他早早被炮弹炸掉了半边脑袋。于是我给旅馆改名‘星期三’，因为我永远等不到他了。”

 

库特罗内沉默几秒，才道，“我很遗憾。”

 

女老板不着意地挥了挥手，也不知道她是真的不在意了，还是已经习惯了苦难分离，“这栋旅馆现在也要拆啦，战争结束了，人们要把旧的都换掉。您要还想住，也就今天这一晚上了，您随便住吧。”

 

 

库特罗内依然住在了二楼的小房间。  
临睡前，他关上了窗户，吃了药。

这些年他的睡眠极其不好，长年的战场生活是一个因素，另一个原因是，他总能想起洛卡特利离开的那个晚上，他在高台上对着敌舰的方向发射了那么多炮弹，会不会有一发就正正落在洛卡特利的巡逻舰上，将他和敌人一起溺死在那片海域。

 

药物能帮他暂时忘记这些，忘记洛卡特利。因而，这么多年来，库特罗内从来没有梦见过洛卡特利。

也可能是他，已经没什么要对我说的了吧，库特罗内想。

 

 

 

此刻，库特罗内终于抵达洛卡特利所在的海底。

 

年轻的军官抚摸着他的脸，像多年前一样。

 

“Patrick，对不起，”洛卡特利的黑眼睛仍同过去那样，润泽，温暖。

 

“我从前不应该每次都对你说，我会回来的。这太盲目自大了，我做不到每次都平安归来，谁都做不到。”

 

“我应该对你说，Pat，如果这次我回不来了，你要好好活着，一个人也好两个人也好，胜利或者失败都没有关系，你要活着，认真一点。”

 

他从前对库特罗内说过很多话，大多无关紧要，什么胜利啦，荣誉啦，战士的意志啦，但最最重要的，他偏偏从来没对库特罗内说过。

 

“Pat，我从来没跟你说过我爱你，对不对？你日后要是爱上了什么人，一定记得对他说爱他。”

 

“Patrick Cutrone，我爱你，你要好好活着，否则我在这世上唯一所有的爱，就消失了。”

 

 

温热的气流慢慢包裹住库特罗内，周身冰凉的海水渐渐暖和起来，四肢百骸消失的知觉也正在恢复。

 

眼前的洛卡特利却模糊起来，暗红色的血丝源源不断从他的胸口冒出来，浓郁的血腥气在周遭弥散开去。

 

原来那一夜，Manuel就是这样被子弹击中，沉入海底，在一片冰冷中逐渐死去的。

 

 

 

醒来的时候，库特罗内的全身湿透了，汗液泪水，什么都有。

 

窗外天光大亮，阳光正好——他本已经做好再也见不到阳光的心理准备了。

 

他摸着自己的左胸处，一团火焰正在胸腔里燃烧着。

他和洛卡特利相识于一个动荡的时代，他们年轻的心被急匆匆地剥下，径直送往火炉里焚烧，连相识与爱情都仓促得不像样子。

 

 

他也没来得及告诉洛卡特利。

 

我可以为那艘船死去，但我只会为你活着。

因我的心只为你跳动，不为这个国家，也不为脚下的土地，从过去到现在，直至永恒的死亡让我们再度相见。

 

 

end


End file.
